


Darkness My Old Friend

by essekgaylyss



Series: Critical Prompts [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, No one is dying tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essekgaylyss/pseuds/essekgaylyss
Summary: Beau barely escapes death and Jester does not take it very well.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: Critical Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711009
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Darkness My Old Friend

Beau winced as she opened her eyes, the sharp pain running through her body only growing worse as she adjusted her position. The room was dark except for the dim light of the moon shining through the window. Bits and pieces of memories started to flush in immediately. Her hand traced over the spot where the last poison arrow had hit her, above her chest. Another scar added to the pile of many.

As she redirected her gaze, her eyes slowly but surely getting used to the darkness around her, Beau noticed the figure next to her bed. Jester’s head was perched on the edge of the bed, her hand resting near Beau’s. For a moment, Beau watched her, her pain melting away as she contemplated if disturbing this sight would be worth it.

“Jester,” Beau whispered, carefully running her fingers through her hair. The blue Tiefling shifted slightly, mumbling something into the mattress, before lifting her head, a bright smile immediately spreading on her lips when her eyes landed on Beau.

“You’re awake!”, she exclaimed, jumping to her feet, her sleep long forgotten. “I was so worried about you, Beau!”

Beau cracked a weak smile, pushing herself up into a sitting position. “Yeah. I’m fine,” she mumbled, her words almost coming to an immediate stop, when she felt another sharp pain hitting her chest. Cursing herself, she leaned back, breathing heavily through her gritted teeth.

“You don’t look good, Beau. I can heal you again. I’m gonna regain my spells tomorrow morning, anyway.” Jester was now sitting on the edge of the bed, merely inches away from Beau herself.

“S’nothing a little sleep won’t fix, don’t worry. Aren’t you tired? You should get some sleep-“ Her words were cut off, by Jester’s hand, softly pressing against the wound on Beau’s chest. Immediately, she could feel the refreshing energy flow through her veins, like a cool drink on a hot day. The pain subsided, leaving Beau with only the feeling of Jester’s fingers tracing the scar below her shoulder.

“Are you feeling better?”

“Huh? Uhm, yeah. Yeah. Great.” Beau shifted, in an attempt to hide the rapid beating of her heart from Jester’s touch. When she looked back up at the blue Tiefling, her eyes were still fixed onto the scar, her hand still resting just inches away from Beau’s skin.

“You died. You never died before. I always managed to safe you in time.”

Beau stared at Jester. This vulnerability was not a common sight in her best friend. “But you brought me back, Jes.”

“What if I can’t next time? What if don’t have a diamond?”

“We’ll make sure you have one, then,” she explained, offering her friend a comforting smile.

Jester shifted, her hand finally retreating to the side of her body, as she sighed, looking back to her bed. “I just-“, her eyes searched Beau’s, brimming with tears. “I don’t want to lose you, Beau.”

“Hey,” Beau sat up, immediately regretting the decision when the nausea hit her stomach. She gritted her teeth for a moment, watching the girl in front of her. “You don’t have to worry about me. I’ll be fine. I’ll be more careful, I promise.”

“Okay.” Jester’s words were not more than a whisper, her eyes still glistening from the tears.

Beau leaned back into her pillow, the exhaustion hitting her suddenly and any strength she might have gathered leaving her body in an instant. Barely able to keep her eyes open, she looked at the Tiefling by her side.

“You should sleep,” Jester whispered, leaning forward to plant a quick kiss on Beau’s forehead, then wiping her own tears away before walking back to her bed.

Beau closed her eyes, letting sleep come over her, letting the darkness encompass her.

“I love you, Jes.” – “I love you, too, Beau.”


End file.
